ill be there for you
by sarahhelen87
Summary: fayes secret will change tonys life forever nothings going to be the same ever again read the morning after and tonys nightmare first please review
1. Chapter 1

A week later:

Tony has been avoiding Kate all week he hasn't told her yet that he is Toby's dad. Tony is sat at his desk when Kate gets of the elevator.

"Tony can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Why Kate?"

"Because i need to"

"Ok fine"

They go to the elevator and Kate flips the emergency switch

"What the hell is going on Tony? are you cheating on me? is that why you have been avoiding me?"

"No Kate i would never, you know that, i just needed time to get over the shock"

"What shock Tony?"

"Toby, he is my son, Faye didn't tell me till last week"

"Your jokeing right" Kate looks at Tony "Oh my god your not"

"I didn't know Kate i swear, i wanted to tell you as soon as i found out but i needed time to think"

"Have you had a DNA test?"

"No"

"Well how do you know he is yours then, she could of lied to you"

"Kate, he looks like me, he has my eyes and hair colour are you saying that Faye is trying to get me to be a dad to someone elses child?"

"No Tony thats not what i mean"

"Well what the hell do you mean then Kate?" He shouted, Kate jumped as Tony had never shouted at her before

"I am just saying that it might be a possibility that he is not yours thats all"

"Kate its nothing to do with you, so keep out of it"

"I am only trying to look out for you Tony, i dont want you to get hurt"

"Kate"

"What!"

"Sorry i know you are"

"Dont say sorry, its a sign of weakness"

"Very Gibbs like Kate" Kate smiles at Tony and moves towards him to hug him

"I am sorry too Tony"

"I know"

"So will you have Abby run a DNA test?"

"I dont know" Kate gives him a look "I will think about it"

"Thank you" Kate flips the emergency switch and they exit the elevator

Abbys lab

"Hey Abbs"

"Tony, what can i do for you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what"

"Abby"

"I promised Faye, she wanted to tell you herself"

"Ok"

"Do you forgive me Tony"

"Come here" He hugged Abby and kissed the top of her head "I need you to do something for me but you cant tell any one ok"

"Ok what is it?"

"I want you to do a DNA test on me and Toby"

"Why Tony?"

"I just want to be sure he his mine"

"Ok just get me a sample of his DNA to match to yours and presto"

"Thanks Abby" Tony leaves the lab


	2. Chapter 2

The next day:

The team are all sat in the bullpen bored doing paperwork when Faye rushes off.

"Faye whare you going?" Tony shouted after her

Faye returns 15 minutes later looking very pale and unwell

"Faye are you ok?" McGee asks

"Does it look like i am ok McGee!"

"Sorry maybe you should ask Gibbs if you can go home"

"No i am ok to work"

"It better not be contagious i dont want to get ill" Tony said

"Its not Tony"

"Ok good"

Gibbs returns from MTAC

"Faye go home, get better, you look like shit"

"Thanks boss, i will try to"

"DiNozzo"

"Yeah boss"

"Make sure Faye gets home ok and don't take all day"

"On it boss"

"Come on Faye i am taking you home"

"Oh deja vu"

"Huh"

"You said that to me the first time we met"

"Oh it worked then aswell"

"Shut up leave me alone, i am ill"

"Lets go"

Faye goes to pick up her backpack

"Ill get that, your ill and shouldn't be carrying it"

"Ok" With that Faye runs off to the bathroom again, Tony is waiting outside the door for her when she exits 10 minutes later

"Home now or i am talking you to see Ducky"

"Home sounds good" Faye said weakly


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later Faye is not much better but she has gone to work

"Gibbs can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah Faye are you ok now? what do you want to talk about?"

"I am not as bad as i was, but back to the point, i am handing in my 2 weeks notice"

"Huh"

"I quit Gibbs"

"Why you're a good agent"

"I know you keep telling me but i just can't do it any more, i have Toby to think about and i just want to spent some time with him, going to the park and the beach and other things" 

"Faye you dont have to quit, just take a leave of absence"

"That way if you want to you can come back"

"You dont get it do ya?"

"I am never coming back Gibbs i dont have long left"

"What do you mean you don't have long left?"

"If i tell you this, you can't tell any one"

"Ok i wont"

"I am dying Gibbs, i have a brain tumor, its inoperable there is nothing they can do for me but give me pain meds and keep me comfortable"

"Oh god Faye why didn't you tell me sooner? why didn't Tony say any thing?"

"He dosent know yet, i haven't had the chance to tell him"

"Well tell him soon, he needs to know to make arrangements for Toby to live with him and stuff"

"Dont you think i know that, this is hard for me i am dying and i am only 28 years old, i shouldn't be i this position its not fair" faye said as she breaks down crying, Gibbs moves towards her to comfort her

"Shh now its going to be ok"

"How Gibbs? how is it all going to be ok?"

"Well you are going to go home and tell Tony and we are going to take you to see the best neurosurgeon in the country for a second opinion and see what they say" 

"I have had second opinions and third Gibbs, just face it, i am dying and there is nothing you can do about it"

"It wont hurt to just see one more doctor Faye don't do it for me or you do it for toby, it might give you more time with him"

"Gibbs i..."

"What harm can it do?"

"Ok i will but only for Toby got it?"

"Yeah i have, now go get your things and go home and phone Tony and tell him and i will sort out the doctors"

"Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Tonys phone rings he answers it

"Hiya Faye"

"Yeah ok"

"Will do ten minutes"

"Bye see you soon"

Fayes house

"Tony come in sit down"

"Ok sure what do you want to tell me"

"I am really sorry i should of told you sooner but i couldent"

"Ok Faye calm down your not making sence"

"Tony i...i"

"You quit i know Gibbs told me he said you wanted to spend time with Toby"

"Thats not what i want to tell you"

"Ok what is it then"

"Tony i am ...i am"

"Oh god your pregnant that would explain the sickness and you looking like crap"

"TONY!!!! i am not pregnant and god i wish that was it but is not"

"Faye your scaring me now"

"Tony i am so sorry but i am dying"

"Hahaha good one who put you up to it was it abby?"

"Tony"

"Oh my god your not joking are you"

"No and i wish i was"

"Thats why you came back"

"Yeah i wanted Toby to get to know his dad before i die i am really sorry"

"Hey its not your fault whats the diagnosis, how long you got left"

"Its a brain tumor and 2 months thats why i quit i cant work any more i dont have the energy and i want to spent the rest of my life with my son"

"I understand and i will be here for you day or night any time you or Toby need me call me"

"I will"

"Oh i will have to move house i need a room for Toby"

"Tony you can move in here i want to sign the house over to you Tobys settled here i dont want to disrupt him again you understand right"

"Yeah i do but Faye this was your parents house why are you signing it over to me"

"This is Tobys home and i want you to have it"

"Faye i am so sorry you should of told me sooner i could of helped you look after Toby"

"I know"


	5. Chapter 5

Tonys apartment

Tony and Kate are sat drinking tea and coffee watching the snow through the window as it falls softly

"Kate theres something i have to tell you" Tony said quietly

"what is it Tony your not leaving me are you" Kate asked

"no i am not Kate its about Faye" Tony said

"its all Faye Faye Faye what about me your my boyfriend not hers" Kate shouted angryly

"Kate this is not the time or place for this Fayes sick" Tony explained

"sick whats wrong with her? is it seriouse?" Kate asked concerned

"yeah it is shes got a brain tumor its inoperable shes dying theres nothing they can do" Tony told her

"oh Tony i didnt know whats going to happen to toby?" Kate questioned

"i am moveing in to Fayes house and am going to look after Toby as he is my son i will be all he has left" Tony said

"how long has Faye got left" Kate asked

"not long i have asked Gibbs for some time off to look after her and Toby" Tony said sadly

"i know she will like that it must be hard for her looking after a 4 year old and herself while she is ill" Kate sympithised

"i just dont know how i am going to cope i have never looked after a child before i wont know what to do Kate what if i mess it up like my dad" Tony said worryingly

"Tony you wont you will be a good dad" Kate reasured Tony as she hugged him

"i just dont know if i can i dont know how i am going to do it and work" Tony replyed

"Tony i will help if you want me to and gibbs will give you time to adjust to everything" Kate said


	6. Chapter 6

a month later

tonys pov

i never though this day would come so soon and if it did i wouldent be here takeing care of everything. you have left me and i dont know what to do. tobys all i have left of you and i dont know if i can be a good dad to him what if i screw it all up and he hates me.

its been a week since you died in hospital i dont know if i am going to get through this toby hasent left his room he just sits on his bed and crys and i dont know what to do. i wish you were here to help me or tell me oh god how i need you to help me.

faye i dont know if you knew this but i did love you all those years ago and i miss you so bad its like some one has ripped my arm off and left me to die. i know i have kate to help me but its not the same.

today is the day after fayes funeral tony is trying to get toby to come out of him room

"toby can you let me in?"

"NO! go away"

"toby it me dad"

"i dont want you i want my mom"

"i know you do but shes gone"

"well go and get her back"

"i cant toby i wish i could"

toby opens the door to let tony in they go sit on his bed

"come here" tony says as he huggs toby

"dad i miss mom"

"i know you do i do too"

"where has she gone?"

"moms ... in heven up in the sky so she can see you all the time and look after you so you dont get hurt"

"do you think she mises me?"

"of course she does"

"are you going to get ready?"

"why where am i going?"

"i am going to take you out for something to eat cause there is no food here"

"ok can we have pizza it was moms..."

"sure pizza your choice"

"is kate comeing with us?"

"do you want her to come?"

"no"

"why?"

"i dont want a new mom i have one"

"oh toby shes never going to be your new mom no one is ever going to replace your mom kate just wants to be your friend"

"dad?"

"yeah"

"kate can be my friend"

"ok so do you want her to come with us to get pizza?"

"no i just want it to be me and you"

"thats ok"

"dad do you think mom misses me?"

"yeah all the time go on get dressed"

"thanks dad"

"hurry up or all the pizza will all be gone"

toby rushes to get dressed and runs down the stares to meet tony so they can go and get pizza

the end


End file.
